Unavoidable
by Kawaiililkitten
Summary: A V/B romance
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters used. Don't sue me.  
  
Bulma was standing out on her balcony in a pair of her mickey mouse boxers and a white tank top. She enjoyed looking out at the stars and the moon. That is, until it was destroyed. Now she just tried to pick out the familiar constellations. Bulma gazed at the stars until something caught her eye, The light in the gravity room was still on. From the third floor you could see very clearly through the window. There she saw Vegeta throwing endless ki blasts against the sides of the room. He was shirtless and sweating, the light gleamed on his wet back and Bulma couldn't help but notice how well-built he looked.  
  
"Kami, is he ever gorgeous..." Bulma said to no one in particular. She gazed at him for another moment before realizing what she had said. 'Ew whats wrong with me?!" she reprimanded herself, 'he's a pompous Saiyan prince who does nothing but get on your nerves.' Deciding she was just tired, and since she had a big date with Yamcha the next day, Bulma went to bed.   
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Bulma awoke the next morning and stumbled down the stairs repeating "Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee." When she finally made it down the stairs and to the kitchen she groaned at what she saw.   
  
"Go away, it's too early to fight Vegeta."  
  
"It's 10:30 baka, I want my damn breakfast!"  
  
"No! Why should I feed you?!? You don't respect me, all you do is yell and threaten! Get up and make your own damn food!" Bulma retorted as she poured herself some coffee. She sat down and got ready to take a sip but Vegeta was fuming...  
  
"I am the Prince of Vegita-Sei! I demand that you follow my orders! A prince at least deserves to get some breakfast! NOW COOK!" Bulma jumped up and spilled her coffee, but she didn't notice.   
  
"WELCOME TO EARTH OH MIGHTY PRINCE!" her voice dripping with sarcasm, "NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR RANK OR YOUR *ROYAL* STOMACH. SO SHOVE IT!"  
  
"Need I remind you woman, I could snap your neck in one swift movement if I cared to." Vegeta had a dangerous chill in his voice. Bulma knew she had overstepped her boundaries.  
  
"Ugh, fine." Bulma fumbled around the kitchen and finally produced a stack of pancakes for Vegeta.   
  
"Are these to your liking your *highness*," Bulma asked, again emphasizing her words with sarcasm.  
  
"Hmm, these are halfway decent woman, not like some of those other foul things you expect me to eat." Vegeta smirked and shoveled more pancakes in his mouth. Bulma was not in a good mood, she woke up late, had to fight with Vegeta first thing in the morning, she hadn't had her coffee yet, and now Vegeta was insulting her cooking?  
  
"Look you bastard! I don't have to deal with you you know! I could very easily not cook for you and leave you to fend for yourself, how would you like that?!?!" Vegeta laughed at his hostess's outburst.   
  
"Be quiet woman, I said the pancakes were decent. Now sit down and have some coffee before you wake up everyone else in this house." He gave her one of his classic smirks and observed how cute she was when she woke up. 'Ugh, what's wrong with me? She is the most annoying woman I've ever met. She never shuts up and she's always ready to start a fight. These pancakes must be clouding my logic.' Vegeta finished his breakfast quicker than usual (if that's even possible) and headed off to train.   
  
Having finished her coffee and breakfast as well, Bulma headed upstairs to get dressed.   
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
'What's taking him so long?' Bulma wondered as she checked her watch for the zillionth time. Bulma was all dressed up for her date with Yamcha. She had on a short, white, strapless dress with a white off shoulder shawl. Her hair was pinned on top of her head with two stray strands framing her face. 'Maybe he wasn't picking me up? Maybe I was supposed to meet him at his place.' Bulma reasoned. She walked outside and ran into Vegeta on his way in for dinner. Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks as he beheld Bulma. He couldn't believe that this was the same woman he was so constantly fighting with. He stared at her, thinking about how sexy she looked. His thoughts were interrupted by Bulma.  
  
"You like it?" inquired Bulma with a sly smile on her face. She knew that Vegeta was intrigued by her outfit. Vegeta recovered quickly and retorted with "Hmphh, I don't understand why Chikyuu women insist on dressing like whores. And where do you think your going? Is my dinner ready?!"   
  
"No your dinner isn't ready!" replied Bulma, obviously insulted by his comment, "I have a date, so you're on your own tonight!" 'Ha! Let him try and fend for himself this once.' Bulma pulled out a capsule and threw it onto the driveway. As she climbed into the capsule car she glanced at Vegeta and saw him walking angrily and, perhaps, a little sulkily, towards the kitchen.   
  
"Wow, he's so cute when he's sulky. Ew! What am I thinking?!?" Bulma felt her forehead to check for a fever and, deciding it was temporary insanity, sped off toward Yamcha's.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/GT or any of the characters. I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Ok dear readers. This is my first fic, so take it easy on me. Please please review! Enjoy....  
  
"WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?!?!" Bulma screamed, "WHY DO I CATER TO YOUR EVERY WHIM VEGETA?!"   
  
"That's easy woman, because if you don't I could easily blow up you and this miserable planet of yours."   
  
"You wouldn't dare, and you know it, but even so, I may as well feed you. It's easier than listening to your whining." Bulma stomped over to the cabinet and started pulling out various pots and pans.  
  
"Baka woman" Vegeta muttered as he took his usual place at the head of the table and watched Bulma begin his meal. This was the same conversation they had 3 or more times a day, everytime Vegeta took time off of his *precious* training to eat the Briefs out of house and home.   
  
"Here!" Bulma spat, while slamming an awkward looking omelet accompanied by a triple decker club on the table in front of Vegeta. Vegeta looked at the omelet and began poking it with his fork.  
  
"I'm expected to eat this?" he asked, "it looks as scrambled as Kakaratto's brain."   
  
"Don't complain, just eat it." Bulma growled back as she sat down to her bagel. She gazed over at her unlikely house guest and watched him inhale his food.   
  
'Saiyans,' she thought to herself and shook her head.   
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
After lunch Vegeta was back in his gravity room mumbling something about "baka Chikyuu natives" and "clumsy females" when he accidently blew a hole in the wall.   
  
'Damn Chikyuu inventions, so easily broken' he thought as he set off to find Bulma. 'At least that woman is good for something.'  
  
Knowing Bulma to be completely obsessed with her inventions, Vegeta went over to her laboratory and entered. Bulma was seated in front of her computer trying to finish the design for a regeneration tank Vegeta had requested. Vegeta began walking towards her, thinking all the while about how angry she was going to be and how her eyes were going to light up when she started to yell at him. He loved to fight with her, it was quite entertaining. 'Her eyes really are beautiful when she's mad,' he thought, then slapped his head, 'what am I thinking? This infernal woman is the reason I was so mad and not concentrating. It's her fault I broke that stupid machine again. 'He stepped up behind her and grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Woman, your damn machine is broken again." he said, "Get off your ass and fix it!" Bulma jumped up and spun around.  
  
"Vegeta! Don't sneak up on me like that, you scared the shit outta me!" Vegeta just smirked and replied with, "Well if your machine worked better I wouldn't have had to come visit your ugly face."   
  
"Well if you would just lay off the training a bit you wouldn't wear it out so often!" Bulma retorted. She was getting angrier by the minute and Vegeta couldn't have been happier. He loved to get her riled up, she was the most fun this way.   
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Go fix it." Vegeta smirked and then walked out of the room leaving Bulma to gather up her tools. 'Better do as he says or I'll never hear the end of it.' She sighed and headed towards the gravity room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT. If I did I would be a millionaire and an anime genius. I'm neither. On the other hand, Akiro Toryiamo is, lucky him.  
  
This is the second part of a multipart fic, read the prologue and first chapter before you read this. Reviews welcome, but please, no flames.   
  
  
Bulma reached Yamcha's house and noticed something very strange. There wasn't a single light on in his house, but his car was still parked in the driveway. 'Hmmm, there's something not right here.' Bulma stepped out of here car to investigate and noticed a red sports car parked across the street. Not only that, but there was Yamcha, standing in front of the driver's door making out with some other girl! Bulma stormed, and I mean stormed, (the pavement was shaking) over to the car, spun Yamcha around and slapped him, hard.   
  
"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed, while throwing in the occasional slap.  
  
"Wait, Bulma (ow) this isn't (hey!) what it (watch it would you?) looks like!"  
  
"I DON'T SEE WHAT ELSE IT COULD POSSIBLE BE YOU BASTARD! WE'RE THROUGH THIS TIME AND I MEAN IT! AND AS FOR YOU MISSY.." Bulma turned to face Yamcha's companion, "IT'S OBVIOUS YOU'RE NOT A REAL BLONDE!!!" The other girl burst into tears.  
  
"Bitch." Bulma muttered as she turned and started for her car.   
  
"Bulma! Stop! C'mon I'm sorry! It'll never happen again! Honest, I -- FUCK!!!!"  
  
"Oops, was that your hand I slammed in my door?" Bulma opened the door kicked away his hand, and sped off to the nearest bar.   
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
This was too much for Vegeta to handle. There was no food in the fridge, none in the oven, none in that micro-box-thingy. What the hell was he supposed to eat?  
  
"To hell with that blasted Chikyuu woman! When she gets home I'm going to..." Just then Vegeta spotted the "Restaurants/Dining" section of the newspaper lying open. He noticed an advertisement and read "Excellent food at this new Steak House and Bar." 'Mmmm steak.' Thought Vegeta and his stomach. 'Ha! I'll show that weak female that Vegeta can fend for himself!' With that he glanced once more at the address for the restaurant, grabbed a piece of plastic he'd seen Bulma use as currency, and flew off.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Bulma was getting tipsy and she knew it, but she didn't care. 'That bastard how dare he! I'll show him a thing or two, I know where he lives, one night while he's asleep I'll just..." Her thoughts were interrupted by a cute guy.   
  
"Hello baby, can I buy you a drink?" inquired the guy. Bulma grinned. 'Another guy, this is exactly what she needed to get over Yamcha.'  
  
"Sure, but I think I think it'll hafta be a soft drink, I've had a bit too much" Bulma replied putting on the cutest grin she could manage. The guy was hooked.   
  
"You got it gorgeous. Hey Joe! Two rum and cokes please!"  
  
"I believe I asked for something non-alcoholic." Bulma reprimanded.  
  
"Aw only half of it is alcohol, c'mon..."  
  
"Well, all right." The two began to chit chat as they nursed their drinks. Bulma found out that the guy's name was Ted, and he worked for some phone company. Even if it was only a rum and coke, it was starting to really hit Bulma. It took her a while to notice the guy's hand running up her leg. Bulma resisted the urge to push him away. 'I'm never going to get over Yamhca if I put down some harmless flirting,' she decided. 'This is perfect,' thought Ted, 'I'm gonna have her back at my place in no time...'  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta walked into the steakhouse/bar and right up to the host. He handed over the plastic currency and said, in a most Vegeta-like manner, "I want a table, and food, a lot of food...NOW!!!" Unsure of what to do the host quickly sat Vegeta, handed back the credit card, and ran off to find a waiter. When the waiter appeared he tried to hand Vegeta a menu but all he got was a threat and an order for 50 Steaks, rare. A little frightened, the waiter scurried off to the kitchen. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Vegeta spotted a flash of blue hair. 'Couldn't be,' he thought to himself, 'she's supposed to be out with that baka boyfriend of hers.' Sure enough though, there was Bulma, sitting at a bar with some strange guy's hand high up on her leg. 'What's she doing? She's just sitting there smiling and looking as idiotic as Kakarotto would!' Vegeta got up from his table and walked over to the bar. He could smell the alcohol on Bulma's breath. It didn't take long for Bulma to notice the Saiyan standing next to her.   
  
"Oh no! Not you! What are you doing here? Go home and train!"  
  
"Well woman, had you fixed me dinner like you were supposed to, I wouldn't have had to take time out to find some other means of getting my food."  
  
"Oh Vegeta, go away," Bulma groaned.   
  
"I will not woman. You're drunk." ('Why do I care if she's drunk, I shouldn't care at all. Then again, if she gets herself into trouble, who's going to cook and fix things for me, may as well save her from this ass.')  
  
"I am not drunk, just a little tipsy."  
  
"Call it what you will woman, this baka male is trying to take advantage of you, we're going home and then you can cook me a decent meal." Vegeta scooped Bulma into his arms.   
  
"Hey! I was not taking advantage of her, honest! Just trying to help her have a good time! C'mon where are you taking my girl, you asshole!" This was too much for Vegeta, he spun around and gave the guy a quick and painful kick in the ribs.   
  
"Never, EVER, call the Prince of Vegeta-Sei an asshole." Vegeta walked past the table, grabbed the credit card, and with Bulma still in his arms, flew off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I am not Akiro Toriyamo. Nor am I Funimation (if I were, I wouldn't have such bad words in my fics, stupid censors). Therefore, I do not own DBZ/GT or any of the characters.  
  
Bulma was not happy about this. How dare Vegeta rescue her. She hadn't wanted to be rescued!   
  
"Vegeta put me down! I was fine! I could handle that guy!"  
  
"I'm sure you could woman, but one more sip of alcohol and you wouldn't have been able to see straight, let alone defend yourself."  
  
"Vegeta I'm fine! I--whoa!" That exclamation arose when Vegeta started to fly. "Vegeta Stop! AHHH! I'm gonna fall! I'm too beautiful to die!!" Bulma exclaimed as she gripped Vegeta's neck tighter.  
  
"Baka woman, do you think that after saving you I would try to kill you? Now shut up or I *will* drop you!" Bulma stopped complaining and realized that for once, Vegeta made sense. Besides, she kind of enjoyed the feeling of flying with Vegeta. 'Flying is really great. It's so nice to have his arms around me, and my body pulled close to his, I haven't been this happy in such a long time.  I guess I should just stop trying to hide it. I'm attracted to him in some way or another. I think, I think I love him! I wonder if he feels the same? Hehe, I think I have a way of figuring it out...' With that, Bulma brought herself as close to Vegeta as she could, and enjoyed the remainder of the ride.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
"Here woman, you're home, now go make me some food, I'm starving."  
  
"Ok Vegeta, you've deserved it, what would you like?"  
  
'What?! I don't even get a fight out of her? She just agrees? Hmmm...this is odd...'   
"I want steak, since you so *kindly* interrupted my meal earlier."   
' There that should get her going.'  
  
"Well I'm sorry Vegeta, but you didn't have to save me you know, although I'm glad you did." With that, Bulma pulled a few steaks out of the freezer and went to put them on the grill.   
  
'No yelling?!? No screaming at me for being a pompous ass?! What's wrong with this woman?' A few minutes later (this is a very powerful grill), Bulma walked in with Vegeta's dinner and placed it in front of him. Then she stepped aside and watched him eat. ' Well here goes nothing,' she thought. Bulma walked up behind Vegeta and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
"I just wanted to thank you again from saving me from that guy. I don't know how I can ever repay you," Bulma whispered in his ear in her most sultry voice.  
  
"Back off woman, you're drunk," was Vegeta's reply, but his mind was thinking something totally different. 'Kami I want her so bad. She's so gorgeous.'  
  
"Aw c'mon Vegeta, you know you want me."  
  
"Woman, I'm warning you, you don't know what you're asking. Now back off!"  
  
"Oh but Vegeta, Yamcha cheated on me again. I don't think I'm desirable anymore, and you wouldn't even let me find out from that guy in the bar." Bulma didn't know if it would work, but she thought she'd play the sympathy game.  
  
"You're very desirable woman, that baka boyfriend of yours doesn't know what he's doing that's all."   
  
It worked! "I don't believe you Vegeta, prove it." Vegeta turned around and eyed her hungrily. He wanted her so bad, but he couldn't let this weakness get to him.  
  
"No woman, now go to bed." Vegeta was shaking, he turned back to the empty plate in front of him.  
  
"Oh vegeta..." Bulma began to kiss Vegeta's neck. That was all Vegeta could take, he spun around, grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately. Bulma didn't even try to fight it, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed back. She was glad Vegeta was holding her so tightly, otherwise she probably would have melted.   
  
"Is this what you want woman?" Vegeta asked her, a sincere look on his face and a questioning in his eyes. Bulma's only response was to pull him close and kiss him again. Vegeta was amazed at how content and happy this woman was making him. He had to make her his. Vegeta scooped her into his arms, and levitated up the stairs. He walked through the closest door, the one to her room, and kicked it shut with his foot, never once breaking the kiss. He lay her down on the bed and looked at her, content for the first time he could remember. Bulma gazed up at him.  
  
"Vegeta, I love you." She smiled up at him. He was startled, no one had ever told him that before. Yet somehow he knew he felt the same.  
  
"I--I love you too woman." He lay down on the bed next to her, and kissed her once more.   
  
"Vegeta I'm a virgin..."  
  
' What?! This amazingly beautiful and sexy woman is untouched?'   
"Then are you sure you want to?" Vegeta asked, his concern evident in his voice.  
  
Bulma nodded, "I'm positive."  
  
"Then don't worry woman, I'll be gentle, I could never hurt you, you know that don't you?" The sincerity in his eyes and in his voice was unmistakable, and Bulma believed him, though why, she didn't know. She nodded once more. Vegeta took her in his arms and kissed her again before reaching over and turning off the lamp....  
  
Authors Note: Sorry, if you want a lemon go elsewhere, but otherwise, I think you can figure out what these two had in mind.


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z/GT. The characters are not mine. Sorry to dissapoint you.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes to the warm sun's smile. He looked over at the clock and noted that it was 8 o'clock. He was late for his training. Vegeta looked at the still sleeping figure in his arms. 'She's so beautiful when she's sleeping, I don't want to wake her.' Vegeta brushed a stray hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Bulma stirred and opened her eyes.   
  
"Good morning my prince," Bulma said as she cuddled up next to him.   
  
"Good morning woman." Vegeta smiled and gave her a light kiss. Bulma sighed with contentment and closed her eyes. Vegeta nuzzled her neck and kissed it lightly. He continued kissing and moved onto nibbling. Suddenly, he bit into her neck, and quickly licked at the drop of blood.  
  
"Vegeta, what was that?" Bulma asked him, enjoying the mix of pleasure and pain.  
  
"I marked you, you're mine now, we're...Oh shit!" Vegeta jumped up, leaving Bulma bewildered. He threw on his clothes and flew out the window. 'Hmm what was that all about? Must be upset he's late for his training.' Bulma turned over and went back to sleep.   
**  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Damnit! Damn that woman! Damn my weakness!" Vegeta shouted with each ki blast. "How could I have done that! It's unavoidable now! We're--we're bonded! But that's been bred out of the royal line! No one has had that weakness for generations! No one but me!" Vegeta threw another blast against the wall. He tried to keep training, but he couldn't get Bulma out of his head. Unable to continue, Vegeta went in for some breakfast, hoping to not run into Bulma. Unfortunately, as he entered the kitchen there was Bulma, cooking.  
  
"Sorry I'm so late with breakfast, but it's only 10, I'm sure you won't lose that much time off your schedule." Bulma said over her shoulder. Vegeta just sat down at the table without responding. Bulma turned off the stove and handed Vegeta a plate.   
  
"Here, I hope you like it." Bulma smiled and bent to kiss him on the cheek. Vegeta dodged it. "Hey! What's wrong with you this morning?" Bulma frowned.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me woman, besides these eggs tasting terrible, why are you acting so damn chipper?" Vegeta had decided that the only way to continue with his training is to act like nothing had happened, to try and ignore the feelings.   
  
"How dare you! Don't I mean anything to you? All those things you said, were they just lies?!?" Bulma was furious, was he going to hurt her like Yamcha had?  
  
"Of course woman, I am the Prince of Vegeta-Sei. I have no need for such emotions. They are simply a weakness." He knew he was hurting her, but he couldn't allow himself to become weak. 'I'm sorry woman, please understand.'  
  
"Fine! I should have known not to trust you!" Bulma ran up to her room, tears in her eyes. Vegeta sighed, finished his breakfast, and went off to train.   
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
It was around 2 o'clock, and Bulma was in her room, thinking. She had stopped crying and was now cleaing, trying to get her mind off of Vegeta. She had gone down at 12 and cooked lunch. Vegeta ate, but said nothing, and neither did she. 'Oh well, I guess it was a huge mistake. I should've known he wouldn't change.' Just then she heard a house-bot beep, signifying there was someone here to see her. She sighed and walked downstairs. Bulma was surprised to see Yamcha standing there holding a bouquet of roses.   
  
"Oh Yamcha, what do you want?" Bulma was not in the mood to deal with one of his begging sessions.   
  
"I'm sorry Bulma, I never meant to hurt you. I swear to you I won't ever do it again. Honest."   
  
"As if Yamcha! Did you really think I was going to take you back?!? This is the 5th time! That is it! We're over for good! Now get outta my house!!" Bulma couldn't believe he thought she'd fall for this again.   
  
"But Bulma! We're so perfect for eachother! We have a history together! I love you Bulma! Please?"   
  
"I said we were through Yamcha! Get out!"  
  
"I'm not willing to take no for an answer here Bulma." Bulma was a little worried, Yamcha had never been this persistent before, he took a step towards her. "Listen up Bulma, I said I wouldn't do it again, and that'll have to be enough. Now just forgive me and let's get on with it." There was a dangerous tone to Yamcha's voice, and an unfamiliar look in his eyes.   
  
"Yamcha are-are you ok? I said no..." Bulma was starting to feel frightened now.  
  
"I said I wasn't taking no for an answer Bulma! Let's try this again! Do you forgive me?!?" Yamcha was screaming now, and Bulma was genuinely scared.  
  
"N-no I don't, we're over..." Bulma was trying to keep calm, but the quaver in her voice gave her fear away. Yamcha was much stronger than her, even a slap would hurt her badly.  
  
"What did you say?! What did you say to me!!!!" Yamcha screamed at her and raised his hand....  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta was trying to train but he couldn't stop thinking about Bulma. 'I can't believe I'm so weak to fall for some Chikyuu woman!' Vegeta tried to forget her and continue with his training, but he just couldn't.   
  
"Damn that woman! Damn her! I hafta get her out of my head!!!" Vegeta threw ki blast after ki blast. He seemed to be thinking, "the bigger the blast, the less I'll think of her" but it wasn't working. "BIG.......BANG........Huh? What was that?" Vegeta just had a flash of a vision of...of what? "Bulma!" he exclaimed and raced out of the gravity machine towards the kitchen. What he saw definately struck a nerve. There was Yamcha standing over his woman! With his arm raised to hit her!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY MATE?!" Quick as lightening Vegeta was standing behind Yamcha, pinning back his arm, "DON'T YOU EVER, EVER COME NEAR MY MATE AGAIN! WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO? HIT HER?!" Vegeta pulled harder on Yamcha's arm. Bulma stepped back against a wall and slid down to the ground.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Vegeta, Bulma and I were just....Hey! What do you mean 'mate'?" Yamcha was first frightened, then angry. He moved to throw Vegeta off him, but Vegeta was much stronger.  
  
"It's is none of your business, but if I ever catch you near her again, if I ever catch you trying to hurt her again, I will kill you, very, very slowly." Vegeta was dangerously calm, and there was a chill in his voice that caused even Bulma to shudder.   
  
"Vegeta that's my girlfriend! What have you..AHHH!!!" Yamcha was interrupted with a swift knee to the ribs. Vegeta didn't enjoy being spoken back to. He gave Yamcha a few more kicks and punches before throwing him through a window.   
  
"Hmph, I don't think we'll be seeing him for quite some time. Did you see..." Vegeta stopped when he saw Bulma crouched in the corner. He walked over to her, feeling very badly about the way he had treated her earlier. He took her in his arms and held her. "Are you alright?" Bulma looked up at a very concerned prince.   
  
'He does care...' "I'll be fine soon enough," said Bulma. She tried to sound recovered, but the shaking of her voice gave her away. Vegeta kissed her lightly and pulled her close to him to comfort her.  
  
Author's Note: Don't worry guys, this isn't the end. **  
**


	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: See the other chapters  
  
Author's Note: I've been getting reviews from people complaining about how out of character Vegeta and Bulma seem. I'm sorry, but I like them better this way :o) Author's prerogative  
  
  
  
Bulma rolled over in bed and looked at her sleeping prince. Two weeks had passed since Bulma's encounter with Yamcha. Bulma and Vegeta were trying to work through their new relationship. Things were always shaky, they would fight, he would leave, he'd come back, they'd make up...the cycle seemed never-ending. Despite this, Bulma couldn't have been happier, and she had a feeling Vegeta felt the same. 'Aw...Veggie-Chan is so cute and innocent laying there asleep...I wish he would..." Her thoughts were interrupted by a churning in her stomach. Bulma raced for the bathroom and made it just in time. 'Oh no, looks like I've got the flu' Bulma crawled back into bed and went to sleep.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Bulma continued to be sick all week. Even Vegeta noticed something was wrong with his mate.  
  
"Woman, what's wrong with you? Why won't you get out of bed?"  
  
"Shove it Vegeta, I'm tired, cranky, and sick. Go train or something would you?" Vegeta could tell his mate was sick but it was something more than that, she had a different smell about her. Something was definitely wrong.   
  
Bulma was worried too. 'Why aren't I getting better? This bug shouldn't have lasted this long, not with the medicine I invented. It's supposed to cure any minor viral or bacterial infection....unless....unless this isn't a virus!' Bulma leaped out of bed, through on some clothes and ran downstairs to call the doctor.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
"Well, Miss Briefs, Congratulations! You were right, you're pregnant!"   
  
"Iie! Are you sure? I mean I was hoping I was wrong!"  
  
"I'm positive Miss Briefs! Here are some pamphlets for you to look at, and you can arrange your next appointment with the nurse at the desk!" The doctor had a large grin on his face and seemed overjoyed.  
  
'hmph. I don't see what the doctor is so happy about.' Bulma thought on her way home. 'Then again, he doesn't have to explain this to a very unreasonable Saiyan.'   
  
************************************************************************************  
  
When Bulma got home she decided to tell Vegeta as soon as possible, and break it to him when he was in a good mood. So she spent the day getting tips from Chi Chi and cooking up his favorite meal. Then she got dressed in her cutest outfit, the blue silk spaghetti strap dress, and called Vegeta on the Visofone. When Vegeta stormed into the kitchen, angry as always that his training had been interrupted, he stopped short and stared. There was enough food on the table to make any Saiya-Jin drool with desire. Furthermore, his mate was wearing a dress so sexy he had to consider which he would prefer to have, dinner or desert. That didn't last long though, and he settled down at the table to eat. Bulma walked over and sat next to him, her hand resting on his thigh.   
  
"Veggie-Chan, I have something to tell you..." Bulma whispered into his ear. Vegeta just kept shoveling food into his mouth. 'Oh well, I wasn't expecting anything different.' Bulma continued.  
  
"Veggie-Chan, I'm pregnant." This at least got a reaction out of Vegeta. He stopped suddenly, mid-chew, and turned to face her. He swallowed his food before replying to her.  
  
"What did you say?" His voice was very quite and there was a tinge of...fear? hiding in the anger.  
  
"I said, I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby." Bulma repeated slowly.  
  
"So? What does that have to do with me?" Was Vegeta's only reply, but inside he was saying something totally different. 'My mate is pregnant? That weak chikyuu woman is going to bear my child? My child....I'm going to be a father.'  
  
"Well, Vegeta," replied Bulma trying to stay calm, "it does take two people to make a baby, so it's as much yours as it is mine."  
  
"Nonsense. Children are the women's responsibility, not the males, and most definitely not the Prince's."   
  
"You baka-yaro! I should've known you would act like this! You always have and always will be heartless Vegeta! Why should I have thought you'd change?!" With that Bulma grabbed her keys and ran out the door. Vegeta just stared, thinking to himself "my child..."  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z, obviously.... it all belongs to Akiro Toriama (sp?)  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long, I've had this horrible writer's block, so....  
  
Last time: "You baka-yaro! I should've known you would act like this! You always have and always will be heartless Vegeta! Why should I have thought you'd change?!" With that Bulma grabbed her keys and ran out the door. Vegeta just stared, thinking to himself "my child..."  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Bulma was driving down the road in her Capsule Corp sports car with the roof up. She was enjoying the feel of the wind hitting her in the face. 'I can't believe him, how is it that one man can be two different people? He doesn't have to love me, he doesn't, all he has to do is love our son...' Suddenly Bulma noticed some black clouds moving in, and before she could bring up her roof, the rain came pouring down. 'Kuso, I almost forgot, they were predicting a huge storm.' She pushed the button and watched her roof come back over the car. Bulma continued to drive but noticed that the rain was pounding too hard on her windshield for her to see too well. 'Ah well, I guess I should go and try to talk to Vegetable no ouji.' Just as Bulma was about to turn around, a dog ran out into the road. She swerved to avoid it, but the road was already slick with rain. She swerved and tried to maintain control but to no avail. The last thought running through her mind was "The baby..." and she rammed into a tree....  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta was training in the gravity room. With each punch, the same thought went through his head. 'My baby, she's going to have my baby. I'll be an Otousan....' Vegeta heard the pittar patter of rain on the roof of the gravity room. Suddenly, he knew that something was terribly wrong with his mate. He flew out of the gravity room and out into the rain, trying to locate her ki. He felt it, very faintly. It was stationary, on a road through a forest. He headed towards the location but stopped when he saw a red capsule corps car crumpled against a tree. "Bulma" he whispered, and landed by the car. He ripped the door off it's hinges. He reached inside and gingerly picked up his mate. He brushed her forehead with his lips, then flew her to the hospital.  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: See previous Chapters  
  
Author's note: I know this has taken years and years, but here's the end.   
  
Last Time: He headed towards the location but stopped when he saw a red capsule corps car crumpled against a tree. "Bulma" he whispered, and landed by the car. He ripped the door off it's hinges. He reached inside and gingerly picked up his mate. He brushed her forehead with his lips, then flew her to the hospital.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
It had been two days since the accident, and Bulma was still unconcious. Vegeta refused to leave her side for even a moment. He was slightly relieved to know that she had not lost the baby, but it didn't matter. All he wanted was his Bulma back. Vegeta was in a sorry state, dirty clothes, bags under his eyes, and even his hair was drooping. "Woman..." he whispered. "Bulma. Please, wake up. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never should have abandoned you like that." A rare tear dripped down his cheek. He brushed it away and managed a half scowl, half frown. He got up, and shut the room door, then pulled the bed curtain around them. True, they had a private room, but with what Vegeta was about to do, he wasn't taking any chances. With one more quick look, to make sure they were alone, Vegeta opened his mouth, and a sound came out. A musical sound. Vegeta was singing! The words were Vegeta-go, but the meaning was obvious...Vegeta was singing a Vegetan love song to his mate. When he was finished, he kissed his mate, and then slumped into his chair, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Bulma was sitting in a void, a void of nothingness. She had been there for an eternity, and was getting quite bored with just herself and an echo. While sitting and thinking of what to do next, Bulma though she heard a noise. She couldn't figure out what the noise was...so she followed it. She got closer to it, and the volume increased, and then suddenly stopped. She considered giving up, but thought she saw a light. She followed the light, and entered a tunnel.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Bulma opened her eyes, then shut them again. Kami, it was bright. She opened them again, slowly, first one then the other. She looked around. It was very white...was she dead? She noticed a tuft of black hair and turned her head to see a very messy Vegeta no ouji sleeping in a chair. "Veggie...Vegeta wake up!" Vegeta stirred and blinked his eyes. Staring into his obsidian eyes were two blue ones. "Bu-Bulma?!?" He asked incredulously. "Of course, who else would it be? Hey where am ...." She didn't get to finish her sentence though, because her lips were covered by his, both finally realizing that what they had was unavoidable.  
  
~FINE~   
  
Epilogue is coming up next!


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, you can sue if you want to, but all you'll get is two cats. I'm rather attached to the cats though, so you may have to take me as well.  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Push!" screamed a nurse. "I DON'T WANT TO FRIGIN PUSH ANYMORE!" Screamed back the patient. "VEGETABLE HEAD THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE NEVER EVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN! AHHHH!" "Congratulations, it's a beautiful baby...tail?! This baby has a tail!" the doctor cried. "Don't touch it" said the father. "The tail stays." The doctor took one look at the man and decided it was best not to argue. The child was cleaned up and handed to a happy, yet exhausted, mother. "Why is his hair purple? Saiyan's don't have purple hair. Especially not the royal family." The father asked the mother. "Oh Vegeta, it's nice hair, the Briefs have this color hair. Isn't that right Trunks?" was Bulma's reply. "Trunks? His name is Vegeta." "Wrong, his name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs, and if you have a problem, you can sleep on the couch." This shut up the Prince of Saiyans, except for a few grumbles. He noticed the baby reaching for his finger and gave it to him. The child had a surprisingly strong grip, and high ki, for one so small. "He may have purple hair woman, but he is definately Saiyan." Vegeta bent down and kissed his mate, surrendering to the knowledge that he was happy with his family.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well that's it. I'm sorry it took so long, and I'm sorry it wasn't that good, but it was my first try. REVIEW!!!! And thanks to everyone who has, I really appreciated it ;o) You guys are the grooviest! Ja Ne! And Until Next Time!  
  



End file.
